Midnight at the Morgue
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Translation from " Une nuit à la morgue " / June 2015 . One-shot, Humour, romance


_" Midnight at the Morgue"_

Titel : Midnight at the Morgue

Autor: Julia R.

Characters: William Murdoch, Julia Ogden, George Crabtree and Emily Grace.

Translation from " Une nuit à la morgue " / June 2015 . One-shot, Humour, romance

Rating: T

Disclaimers : Everything goes to Murdoch Mysteries's owners.

* * *

Night was over the city. July was temperate and the couple had finally had a little time for themself. Thus, they had arranged to meet at their favorite restaurant, they had dinner and they had took the way of the theater. When the play was over, they had left the place, arm in arm, closely entwined, walking at the same steps in the street still frequented by such a sweet night.

-Thank you for the evening my darling, Julia whispered in the hollow of the ear of William before filing a kiss just below without stopping, it's been so long that we had not had the opportunity to spend an evening together.

-And I apologize with all my heart, said William looking her, I wish I could spend more time with you.

-I know who I married William, Julia yet replied with bitterness in her voice, your work requires a lot of your time.

-And I bring often my work at home, isn't it? He said, smiling tenderly.

-No, do not say that, replied the young woman stroking his cheek thus stopping their walk, I like to watch you on your business, I like to give you my opinion and I like that you consider my advices.

\- And I love you even more for this, William replied on her lips before placing a tender kiss.

They just smiled and they resumed their journey in silence, calmly walking from one another. Then, after a long time spent in the most total silence, William spoke again.

-Julia, I ... should go at the office. I have a file to take and ...

-William! She threw turning to him. Not tonight, please.

-It's an investigation that bothers me and ...

-Could you do that tomorrow?

-I thought my work does not bother you.

-No, but not tonight, we planned to spend the whole evening together.

He did not answer and he saw the disappointment in her eyes, and then, slowly, she approached him, placing her hands on his tie to caress up and down. He saw her wet lips, he felt her press against him and touched his nose with hers.

-I want to go home William, she said lovingly, that we spent the whole night together without speaking investigation, inventions, medical report. To be honest, Julia continued kissing his neck, I do not want to talk at all.

William then closed his eyes. He understood perfectly the game played by his wife, he struggled with all his strength not to succumb. But he had to go to the office, the duty was always stronger than everything else, even if he was dying to go at the hotel and give her what she wanted so much.

-Just a minute, William muttered, give me ... a minute.

He felt Julia sigh against him and she walked quickly away. He saw the black look she gave him, but she said nothing and he took her by the hand, bringing with him to the police station as she lifted her eyes.

As he had promised, William spent very little time in his office, just taking a file. He found hers in front of the station while she had eyes raised to the morgue building. He walked toward her, running his hand through her back and kissing her cheek.

-We can leave, he muttered.

-I would like to go to the morgue, Julia replied simply.

-The morgue? What do you what to do there?

-Remind me the good old days, she said, looking at him, smiling widely.

-Julia I ...

-Oh please William, cut his wife, I followed you to the police station to take your file while we planned a romantic evening, you can grant me a few minutes to the morgue to be forgiven.

She did not expect an answer from him, and she walked to the building. She took the key she had in her bag and she opened to enter.

-You still have this key, William muttered, close behind her, you know it's against the law.

-You will just have to handcuff me, Julia replied, sinking into the dark hallway, well I also have that one of your office.

-I have no key to my office for years, since ...

-1897, Julia finished, the year you had a brief affair with Enid Jones.

-Yes ... I murmured William, frowning, it was you who stole my key?

Julia entered on the central plateau and she turned on the light. She turned to him with a smile, before continuing on her way to the office a little further.

-I did not want you to do something you might regret with her, she turned to him when he arrived in office as she curled against her husband, I would not know allow she had the right to be intimate with you and not me.

-I am Catholic Julia, I would have never made love with Enid.

-We both know what you're capable of when you drank too much William, the young woman replied, laughing heartily, dare tell me you would not have made love to me in the park that night. You would have done it if I had not stopped you, is not it?

He did not answer. It was useless to answer, of course he would have made love to her that night. He had not been himself, he forgot all his fears, his faith, his reason. He had simply succumbed to the desire he felt for months to Dr. Ogden, this desire that he still felt.

-You know William, Julia continued by being affectionate, I am your wife today, if you want it, you can make love to me, here and now.

William swallowed hard before walking away from his wife and look around.

-We are in the morgue Julia.

She laughed loudly and took a few steps.

-And there is nobody William, what are you afraid of?

-Well, we can be surprised at every moment, anyone can come in and surprise us.

-It is precisely what is existing.

-And once again, it is against the law.

-It makes it even more funny.

-And your honor? If Emily, George or the Inspector saw you naked or ... I ...

-George and the Inspector already seen me completely naked, continued the young woman, their eyes did not bother me, frankly yours at the time did, I was most embarrassed by you look, but now it is different. I saw you so often let slip your eyes on me.

A vision of these moments, William felt his throat to dry. She was right and he knew it, he knew her body in every detail for watching so often. He knew what was hiding the blue dress she wore, he knew that was a small red mark still between her breasts from the last time he'd made love to her. He knew every curve of her body and nothing but imagine, he gently lost feet.

-And Emily ...

-Emily have seen you naked? William threw stunned by taking foot in reality.

-No, Julia replied with a laugh, but she is a Doctor William, she saw many bodies and she is also a woman. I think that pretty much, we made the same way.

William agreed, she had a point. Julia laughed again and gently, she pulled the file to him that he had in his hands. She pulled her against him, feeling the table up against her buttocks and she sat on it, as she taste the tongue of William for a soft, slow and sensual dance.

-I still think it's a bad idea Julia, William grumbled as she was withdrawing his jacket.

-Shhhhttt, I have dreamed this so many times.

-Really? Here ? William launched by crossing her eyes.

-Here, on this desk , Julia replied, stroking his cheek, long before we were married. I dreamed that you was drawing me in your arms, you withdrew me violently my clothes and we made love passionately.

William said nothing, his eyes deep in hers, feeling his desire grow, seeing the flame that inhabited the eyes of his wife. Well then, suddenly, he leaned forward to kiss her coming in the neck to press his body between her legs. He heard her moan his name and with one hand, opened her dress, leaving his fingers on her skin. She opened her jacket, she slid on her shoulders and she began to open his pants. William grunted with pleasure as he felt the fingers of his wife to travel on his body. He opened his eyes a few seconds to see an autopsy report on which Julia was sitting. The photo of the victim was clearly visible, the cold stare of death paralyzed him on the spot. No, he could not do that here. He walked away abruptly Julia looked at him with incomprehension.

-William?

-The ... Uh, he mumbled, rubbing the neck before pointing the finger at the photo.

Frowning, Julia looked in that direction and she snapped up seeing on what she had been sitting. She quickly closed the folder and she turned to William.

-I can not ... ,began William.

She quickly took his hand to lead him to the nearest wall and she sealed her mouth to his. Her hands resumed their task. She pulled William's shirt of, leaving a kiss after another on his chest. She went down his straps and slid her hands under his shirt to caress his skin. In a quick movement, William slid her dress to the floor before putting his hand on her breast, causing her to push a hoarse groan. He gave a violent jerk, wanting to feel her against him. Julia stepped back and stumbled against the cabinet located nearby. The glasses inside moved, but they do not lend any attention, the desire was too big. The young man slipped his hands under the buttocks of his wife to hold her over him. She allowed herself simply, kissing passionately. But when William trap her against the cabinet again, the cabinet swayed a little and many test tubes finished their fall on the ground in a terrible crash.

-Julia ... Ju ...

-Alright, Alright I understand, she grumbled breathlessly as he already lay her on the ground, come.

She took his hand and made him hit the two small steps leading to the center tray. She stood before the wooden door to the cold room and she took a deep breath.

-Here, do you think you can...

She did not finish the sentence he threw himself upon her, he placed his hands in the small of her back to press against him and making her feel how her how much he wanted her. She smiled and kissed him passionately, stroking over her entire body as she pulled his shirt of to see him shirtless before her eyes. Already Julia waved her body against him, seeking fun in his assaults when she was still in corset and bloomers and he kept his pants. She dug her nails into the wooden door and her other hand she stroked his hair.

-Oooh William, oooh ...

He gave another jerk, grabbed her hand to put over her head to mold her body to his. He met the gaze of his wife and doubt invades.

-Are they ... bodies now?

-William, Julia protested, do you think I care? They died.

-I ... I can not do if ...

She sighed deeply, closing her eyes, then she gently pushed him to open the door.

-But what are you doing?

-I will check that nobody, absolutely NOBODY can not hear us or see us, Julia retorted bitterly.

He looked her going into the cold room and he followed a few seconds later.

-Well you see? Julia threw placing her hands on her hips. You see that the cold room is empty.

They exchanged glances and William nodded, ashamed. Julia shook her head from left to right, and they left the place, closing the door behind them. They stayed there then, one in front of each other in silence. All this had come to end their enthusiasm and after a look, Julia went to the office to take her clothes. However, her husband stopped taking her by the wrist, once in her back, he removed the pins that were in her hair and very gently he opened the laces of her corset.

-I do not think it's a good idea William, Julia whispered, closing her eyes without looking back, it is clear that we can not do it.

But he did not answer, completely removing her corset. He then slid his hands on her hips down to her panties and he made her turn. He watched simply dressed in white shirt coming onto her upper thighs. He slipped his hand through her disheveled hair and the other he carefully climbed the fabric with a soft caress.

\- I dreamed too of making love to you here, he growled in her ear before dropping a kiss on her cheek as fingertips touching her femininity.

Julia could not restrain a sigh of pleasure and he took her against him to make her lie on the floor, finally to undress her and make love tenderly and passionately.

* * *

The couple were entwined for several minutes already on the floor of the morgue barely covered with a white cloth caught in haste. They did not look. Julia's head was on the chest of William that she caressed tenderly, as William let his fingers dancing into her bare back. They were at peace, serene, happy.

-We should think to go back to the hotel, William whispered, kissing the hair of his wife.

-Yes, simply replied Julia before looking up at him.

She met his gaze and immediately she straightened, ensuring caress his body with hers. She smiled and the next moment, she kissed him languidly.

-But I am so happy here with you Detective Murdoch.

-Someone will eventually come.

-Not tonight, she said, kissing his neck, I still would like to enjoy a little.

He felt her guide her kisses lower, ever lower and he laughs watching the ceiling.

-Oh my..., one day you will kill me Doctor Ogden.

She laughed too and he met her gaze once more before tip over and ending up on top of her, before covering her with kisses and caresses again for minutes for a new passionate dance .

* * *

-George I tell you that the light is on and I am sure of it off, threw Emily in the courtyard of the police station with George on her heels, someone came in and I need you so ever it is still there.

They then took the road to the morgue in silence, George went first, Emily behind him. They borrowed the long hallway to get to the office and see ground broken glasses and test tubes. The desk of the young woman was also disorder and the couple exchanged a glance.

-I told you that someone had entered.

Without a word, they took the path of the central plateau and they froze on the spot, seeing two naked bodies entwined on the floor. This blonde hair could only belong to one person, Emily recognized the dress strewn in a corner of the room. They wanted to turn around, leave that place and pretend they had not seen anything, but George met the dark eyes of the man who was lying on the ground. In a jump, William sat up, swung his face red and he turned to Julia to completely covered her the white sheet.

-Julia ...

-Wh ... What? Stammered her on waking.

Seeing where she was, she made sitting in turn placing the sheet over her chest.

-Good morning Detective, Doctor, launched Emily smiling.

-Good morning Emily, Julia replied in the most natural way, how are you?

William turned to her and gave her a reproving look to which she replied simply, pinching her lips.

-We ... We will let you have a...moment, stammered George, we ... uh Inspector is waiting you Sir, I will tell him that all is well. Good day Dr. Ogden.

-Good Day George, said simply Julia then they walked away both.

Always marble, William remained prostrate, inwardly cursing stupidly falling asleep after their lovemaking. Yet he felt the hand of Julia travel on his chest and she kissed his shoulder blade.

-Next time we will choose your office my love, she whispered in his ear, I will try to find that key.

He did not answer, shaking his head slowly from side to side, unable to not laugh despite the embarrassment he knew at that moment. Yes, his wife would kill him one day, but he loved her even more for that.

 _END_


End file.
